El Castillo Genovev
by Alex Black Moon
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los fundadores en un antiguo Castillo vivieron una historia muy diferente a la que conocemos? ¿Si dejaron herederos para cumplir una oscura profecía? ¿Ellos aceptaran su destino? El castillo solo aparece ante los puros y la sangre de los Herederos. Dolor, celos, mentiras, amor, pasión, y dos amores tan profundos que trascienden todas sus diferencias. DM/HG & HP/LL
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Hace mucho tiempo, Europa estaba dividido en cuatro naciones. La Nación del Norte, representando la valentía y lealtad. La Nación del Sur, representando la frialdad y la astucia. La Nación del Este, representando la honestidad y la esperanza. Finalmente, la Nación del Oeste, representando la alegría y la amistad. Las cuatro naciones eran sumamente prósperas y cada cierto tiempo, sus cuatro líderes se reunían en el Castillo Genovev o Casillo de Cristal. Cada vez que un gobernante moría, otros dos le seguían y solo prevalecía uno, nunca se decía de que nación era ese, ya que cambiaba cada cierto período de tiempo, pero generalmente era alguien cercano a todos los gobernantes y que compartía todas las cualidades que representaban. Simepre eran magos, tanto los gobernantes como el gobernante de los cuatro. Los cuatro sangre pura,Representando a las cuatro naciones, tenía siempre un aroma a jazmín, rosas y orquídeas. Por fuera era solo de cristal, y el brillo que desprendía dejaba a más de uno impresionado enormemente, aunque en su interior era diferente, dependiendo de la Nación en la que se encontrase, este se decoraba o cambiaba de acuerdo a la Nación y a su gobernante. Dentro se escondían los más grandes secretos de Europa y del mundo, tanto del mágico, como el muggle. En el centro se encontraba un trono dorado, representando el Norte, decorado con Zafiros, representando el Este, citrinos, representando el Oeste y esmeraldas de un verde profundo representando el Sur. En este trono se sentaba el gobernante de las cuatro naciones. Siempre vigilando, siempre alerta y siempre cambiando, al igual que los secretos y culturas del Ecuador. El castillo se encontraba en cada nación y a la vez en ninguna. Los 10 ancianos Magos y Muggles dicen que cada año el castillo cambia de Nación, prevaleciendo así la paz, pero lo que una vez se creó para este fin. Ahora era la razón de disputas y peleas.

-¡No podemos seguir así! -rugió Ricocchet a sus dos gobernates mayores- El mundo mágico está cayendo y si llega al final va a ser solo su culpa.

En el castillo Genovev se encontraba Ricocchet gobernador y creador de las cuatro naciones. Sus dos gobernantes mayores: Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor; sus dos gobernadoras mayores: Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuf. Los cuatro gobernantes. Godric y Salazar gobernaban Norte y Sur respectivamente. Rowena y Helga gobernaban Este y Oeste. Entre los cuatro hermanos existía un profundo respeto, lealtad y cariño entre ellos y para con su maestro. Existía. Ahora solo había peleas entre ellos. El Castillo era un lugar de enfrentamientos por poder e ideales. Pero sobre todo por Poder.

-Padre -habló Rowena- Helga y yo no deseamos más de lo que se nos ha concedido.

-¿Por qué debemos de estar aquí? –completó Helga.

-Deben se estar aquí, porque el Castillo de Cristal solo ha aparecido en las naciones de Este y Oeste en los últimos cuatro años –gritaron Salazar y Godric a la vez.

-Será, porque solo Helga y yo nos podemos mantener en armonía y no luchando guerras absurdas. La luna y el océano no desean esto –respondió calmada Rowena.

-Los animales y la tierra no están felices. La sangre que derraman, mancha la tierra -dijo Helga apoyando a la que consideraba su hermana.

-¿Qué van a saber las mujeres de la guerra? –susurró en tono burlón Salazar.

-Eso es lo que piensan. Por si no lo recuerdan, nosotras fuimos las que descifraron la profecía.

Y así era. En el solsticio de invierno, justamente el 21 de Diciembre, las hermanas daban la profecía _"Bonas Eras",_ pero había sido diferente. La profecía recitaba:

"_El levantamiento de 2 reyes,_

_Serán como Sol y Luna,_

_Entran por el Este y salen por el Oeste,_

_2 naciones no serán involucradas,_

_Pero igualmente serán dañadas,_

_Ríos rojos, animales extraños,_

_La discordia mata y el terror envenena,_

_Ocasionando la guerra"_

Los cuatro gobernantes quedaron completamente sorprendidos y las mujeres asustada y confundidas. Ricocchet se mantuvo impasible, aunque por dentro, la incertidumbre crecía. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y la bomba explotaría.

-Recuerden que después de la profecía, comenzaron las peleas -reclamó Godric.

-Las peleas por el poder ya existían entre Norte y Sur. Lo único que hizo la profecía, para mal de todos, fue darles una razón para seguir peleando -respondió Rowena.

-¡Suficiente! -rugió Ricocchet- Es suficiente, váyanse a sus naciones en seguida.

El silencio cayó en el Castillo, como un manto, la tensión lo siguió. En ese momento, el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-No me escucharon –repitió Ricocchet- ¡Largo!

Los cuatro hermanos, salieron indignados. Pero cada uno con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Salazar con un brillo de malicia, se dirigió al Sur. Godric, con un brillo de decisión, se dirigió al Norte. Helga con un brillo de esperanza, se dirigió al Oeste y Rowena, por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, con un brillo de tristeza y dolor, se dirigió al Este.

Desde ese día no hubo otra reunión en el Castillo Genovev, pero los cuatro gobernantes del mundo mágico, querían que Inglaterra sobresaliera, especialmente Godric y Salazar, por lo que crearon un hermoso castillo. Al que se trasladaron, cuando el Castillo de Cristal, misteriosamente desapareció. Trataron de hacer ue Howgarts, así llamaron al castillo, fuera un centro de aprendizaje superior a Genovev, pero todos tenían secretos, unos mas que otros y pasados unos meses, la guerra fue inevitable. Mucha sangre inocente se derramó. El Este se unió al Norte y el Oeste se unió al Sur. En un acto de traición en diferentes puntos de batalla. Salazar y Godric mataron a Rowena y Helga. Lo extraño, ocurrió al mismo tiempo y con un corte limpio.

-Lo siento mi hermano–dijeron al unísono.

Las batallas transcurrían como una perfecta coreografía, en medio de este baile. Nadie escuchó la canción de las hermanas:

"_En la tierra que nos vio nacer y crecer,_

_Nacerán dos herederas, de esperanza y sabiduría,_

_De alegría y amistad, unirán las naciones separadas _

_Y junto a los dos herederos. Howgarts renacerá…"_

Cerraron los ojos como una, cayendo en el sueño eterno. Salazar y Godric, que hasta el momento luchaban entre ellos, sintieron un vacío, frío y mortal entrar en su pecho, el cielo oscureció y perdieron el aliento. La profecía llegó como un viento cálido en el más frío invierno, era un melodía destinada a parar la pelea, pero lo único que hizo fue aumentar la ira y el creciente dolor dentro de sus cuerpos y sus almas. Salzar que era el más unido a sus hermanas, aún no se recuperaba, cuando…ZAS…Godric blandiendo su espada, coronado por la luz de la luna, parecía un dios. Su armadura brillaba como las estrellas y su rostro era la personificación de la ira y el dolor. Alzando su espada y con lágrimas en sus ojos mató a Salazar. Estaba tan concentrado en su dolor. No vio a una bestia con trasero de cabello y torso de hombre, jalándolo y llevándolo al Bosque Prohibido. Lo amarró al árbol más cercano, junto a sus compañeros y amigos, a cada árbol, se acercaba una cantidad de animales impresionantes, pero de la misma especie. A Godric lo rodearon muchos leones. A Salazar, muchas serpiente. A Rowena la rodearon muchas águilas y a Helga muchos tejones. El hombre cantaba en un idioma que no entendió, cuando comenzó a sentirse demasiado débil estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando vio a Salazar clavarle una espada en el pecho, pero estaba seguro de que era su espíritu.

Esto fue una ilusión mandada por la Diosa de la luna, para poder cumplir la profecía de las hermanas, había que adelantar el futuro. Haciendo que Salazar y Godric se sumieran en el sueño eterno al mismo tiempo. Pero antes de hacerlo, completaron la canción de sus hermanas:

"_Pero antes de hacerlo, _

_Los herederos sufrirán, mas no como sus predecesores,_

_Tendrán amor de pareja,_

_Dicen que los opuestos se atraen, así será,_

_Este amor será el más puro del Universo, Inquebrantable,_

_Así va a ser Howgarts y el Mundo"_

La canción de los hermanos aún resuena en el viento. En los corazones de los ancianos y aún más importante aún resuena en los pasillos del Castillo Genovev, un castillo que solo se presenta a los que llevan sangre de los gobernantes. Un castillo que en su centro guarda un trono vacío. Esperando al Gobernador.

El espíritu de los gobernantes y fundadores, siguen corriendo en el viento, protegiendo a sus naciones.

* * *

_**Ok, esta idea se me ocurrió haciendo un deber de Historia, mientras lo hacía no pude evitar pensar en Harry Potter. La idea es original, y si se parece a otros fics, lo siento mucho, pero si se parecen, no van a ser iguales. odio el plagio y nunca lo cometería.**_

_**P.D: La imagen del castillo y de las piedras que decoran el trono estan en mi perfil.**_


	2. La Verdad

_**Capítulo 1: La Verdad**_

_Draco Pov´s_

Era ya primero de Septiembre, era hora de regresar a mi hogar, o por lo menos yo pensaba en Howgarts como mi hogar, en mi casa mi padre y madre me daban la espalda, no siempre fue así, ellos tenían grandes expectativas, hasta el día de mi cumpleaños número 15. Voldemort había resurgido y mis padres me intentaron obligar, por medio de varias torturas, que me convirtiera en mortífago, pero yo no lo deseaba. Seguramente, todos en la escuela pensaban que seguiría el camino de mis padres y…lo iba a hacer, hasta el día en el que unos ojos color avellanas y en el sol caramelos, me miraron con tanta tristeza y decepción que tuve miedo de que me volvieran a ver así. Yo no lo quería. Era demasiado doloroso, especialmente para luego mostrarse completamente fríos. Dolía y mucho.

¿A qué momento me había comenzado a importar eso? No lo sabía, solo sabía que esos ojos, de la chica más hermosa que he visto, me hicieron tomar mi decisión, no podía permitir volverme a sentir así, me hacía débil. No me convertí o me convertiré en mortífago. Pero NO estoy enamorado, simplemente me siento diferente con ella. Pero no podía estar con ella, por más que no me una a los mortífagos, creo completamente en la pureza de la sangre y tristemente, realmente triste. La chica de ojos avellanas, era una sangre sucia. Así es, cambie mi vida por: Hermione Jane Granger. A cualquiera eso no le importaría, pero a mí sí.

-Draco, baja en este mismo instante -era la voz de mi "padre".

- En seguida -al bajar me encontré con esos ojos llenos de decepción. Hace mucho que a no me acompañaban a King Cross y a mí no me importaba.

Me presento, soy Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, curso el quinto años, sangre pura, un mago realmente poderoso, apuesto, brillante, con un ego hasta las nubes, egocéntrico, orgulloso y sarcástico. Tengo cabello rubio, parecido casi blanco. Soy alto, de ojos color mercurio, fuertes brazos, es decir, un buen aspecto físico, una boca y nariz fina. Adoraba hacer rabiar y molestar a Hermione Granger, ahora no se lo que siento por ella. Sufro y mucho, sufro por ella. Creo que pienso demasiado en ella y en unas horas la voy a ver.

_Harry Pov´s_

Primero de Septiembre, el mejor día del año, muchos odian regresar a la escuela, pero yo no, en Howgarts, estaba mi familia, mi hogar, mis mejores recuerdos, en fin, mi vida. Soy Harry Potter, mi nombre es una leyenda, tengo 15 años, voy en Gryffindor. Soy alto, con buen aspecto físico, ojos color esmeralda, uso gafas, en definitiva soy igual a mi padre, excepto por el color de mis ojos. Característicos de los Evans En mi vida, he conocido a muchas personas importantes y a otras menos. Pero en especial, hay una muchacha de ojos celestes y soñadores, con una mente diferente y una voz parecida al canto de las sirenas. Pero ella era SU sirena, perfecta, dulce e inocente. Esos ojos que lo perseguían en sueños. Era la admiración de muchos, pero solamente algunos la hablaban, y luego de eso no le hacían caso. Ella era frágil o eso pensaba yo. Ella no me trataba diferente, me trataba como una persona más y eso me gustaba. Para ella solo era Harry, no era El-niño-que-vivió o el Elegido. Puede que tenga que matar a Voldemort, pero en un futuro, no ahora, tengo 15 años por Merlín, a mi edad debería de ir a fiestas, estar con mis amigos, practicar un poco de magia, aprobar los T.I.M.O.S y tratar de enamorar a la chica de mis sueños. Pero no, no podía estar con ella, porque la pondría en peligro. Pero bueno, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo: Ginevra Weasley, o creo que es ella, porque esos ojos soñadores que me persiguen en sueños, es un recuerdo constante de que existen muchas cosas por las que soñar y ser feliz. Y Ginny no tiene eso, pero quién es.

-Inútil baja, ya es hora de que te largues -sí, nada mejor que una buena tanda de gritos por la mañana.

-En seguida tío Vernon -recogí todas mis cosas, encogí el baúl y salí. Era hora de volver a casa.

-Harry James Potter Evans. Espero que no vuelvas a pisar esta casa hasta el verano.

-Tío, de donde es Evans?

-Era un apellido francés muy reconocido, hasta que se perdió y luego de un tiempo volvió a aparecer -no sabía porque estaba más sorprendido, porque me respondió o por la información- Ahora largo engendro.

_Hermione Pov´s_

Primero de Septiembre, el mejor día del año, o eso creía yo, ya que volvía a mi hogar. Todos mis amigos, piensan que en mi hogar soy la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero eso no es cierto, mis padres siempre me han tratado diferente que a Elizabeth, ella es mi hermana menor. A ella la consienten y nunca la castigan. Yo de pequeña y hasta hora paso casi todo el tiempo castigada y realizando tareas del hogar. En las noches termino agotada y con el deseo de volver pronto a Howgarts, aunque siempre soñaba con mi casa y mis amigos. Este último mes, a quien quiero engañar, este último año eh soñado con unos ojos color mercurio. Hermosos y a la vez peligrosos, el anterior año, los pude ver de frente, esperando que el luchara de mi lado. Pero no fue así, él se fue con Voldemort y nos dejó solos, bueno él no lo sabía y nunca lo sabrá. Cuando estoy con él. Me siento completa, como si una parte de mi alma estuviera faltando y solo cuando él se acerca, puedo sentirme llena. Es extraño, pero ya me acostumbré, a todo. Me refiero, a los insultos, los empujones, zancadillas y una palabra que siempre resuena en mi mente "sangre sucia". Él me lo ha dicho tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Él no sabe que duele, o mejor dicho sí que lo sabe y por eso lo dice. Aunque ha estado actuando muy extraño en los últimos meses y en mis sueños el no aparece solo. Aparece con una mujer muy hermosa, y yo tengo miedo de escucharlos, por eso siempre despierto cuando ellos se acercan. Es algo defensivo, ya que el mundo de los sueños es el único lugar en el que me siento segura y puedo ser feliz con él.

-Hermione baja en este momento -es la voz de Elizabeth- mamá y papá quieren hablar contigo.

Recogí lo que me faltaba. Desde hace algunos años que mi habitación, ya no tiene nada mío. Todo está guardado en mi bolso de cuentas. Lo que es bueno, ya que mis padres odian mi magia y no les gusta que la practique. Al bajar me encontré con una escena muy extraña. Mamá y papá estaban sentados en el sillón doble y Elizabeth en el sillón individual. Me dejaban el sillón Doble de enfrente, donde me senté, un poco incómoda.

-Hermione, desde hace mucho queremos tener esta conversación contigo. Pero un contrato que firmamos nos prohibía decírtelo -dijo mamá.

-A que se refieren.

-Hermione, debemos y queremos decirte que eres adoptada -lo dijo con una calma y frialdad tan... difícil de aceptar. Dolió. Pero esto solo muestra que no les importo en lo más mínimo. Agradezco que nunca les haya dado un amor real y sincero a ninguno de mi familia.

-Elizabeth lo sabía -la calma en mi voz me agrado.

-Claro que lo sabía y por si las dudas. Cuando te dejaron en la puerta, tenías una nota en la que había un número de cuenta bancaria con una gran cantidad de dinero. Creo que por eso te aceptamos -esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Crees que no lo sé. Encima, yo sintiéndome como una extraña. Cuando tenía razones, para hacerlo -antes de acabar la oración, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y luego un líquido cálido y de color rojo carmesí. La Sra. Granger, me había golpeado con el rubí de su anillo de compromiso- Me largo.

-Mejor, en serio crees que alguien te quiere aquí. Patética, completamente patética.

-Respondan solo algo. ¿Por qué en este momento? ¿Porque no antes?

-El contrato que firmamos en el banco. Nos prohibía decírtelo hasta que cumplieras 15 y fueras a Howgarts. Como el tiempo llegó. Largo de mi casa.

-¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre?

-Hermione Jane Valois Capeto

-No me lo tienen que pedir dos veces -respondí llena de ira. Lo que más odio son las personas hipócritas y viví con ese tipo de personas durante 15 años.

Mi nombre era Hermione Jane Granger, tengo 15 años, soy una maga muy poderosa, muchos me lo decían hasta que lo acepte, me siento diferente e incompleta. Soy alta, pero no exagerando, delgada. Mi cabello antes alborotado, ahora cae en suaves ondas hasta mi media espalda. Tengo ojos color avellana y en general soy bonita. Tengo buen cuerpo, o eso es lo que pienso y hoy me di cuenta de que mi vida es una mentira.

Salí de la casa, hacia mi hogar, hacia mi familia. Hacia mi amor. Ron Weeasley, pero él no tiene ojos mercurio. ¿Quién me visita y me llena de amor cada noche?

_Luna Pov´s_

Era hora. Era tiempo de volver, aunque debo de admitir que extrañaría mi hogar. Nunca me he sentido muy cómoda que digamos en esta casa y hoy no es uno de esos días más. Los sueños que tengo últimamente me preocupan demasiado. Me persiguen un par de ojos color verdes esmeraldas. Tengo otros sueños en los que esa persona está acompañada por otras tres y me llaman. Pero tengo miedo y siempre despierto, lo más extraño sin recordar casi nada. Aunque esos ojos, podría jurar que los he visto en otro lado.

-Luna, hija, necesito hablar contigo. Puedes bajar un momento por favor .me llamó mi padre, es un hombre carismático y dulce, pero no siento una conexión especial con él. Es extraño, ya que él me crio y todo, pero me siento diferente.

-Un momento papá –baje por las gradas en forma de caracol, para encontrarme con mi "padre". Él tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro y parecía haber envejecido diez años, su cabello blanco y largo hasta los hombros, estaba desordenado y sus ojos cansados. Realmente en lo único que me parezco a él es en el cabello. Nunca conocí a mi madre. Murió cuando era una bebe y mi padre se encargó de eliminar cada prueba de existencia de ella.

Me senté en frente de él.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-Luna, lo que tengo que decirte es muy difícil, para mí.

-Pero dime.

-Eres adoptada –ya estaba, sentí como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en mi pecho

-¿Qué'

-Lo siento Luna, tu madre no podía concebir y un día lluvioso. Alguien toco la puerta y al abrirla, estaba una hermosa bebe en una canasta finamente bordada con finas olas. Te adoptamos y nos alegraste la vida.

-Pero papá…

-No Luna, tranquila, como yo siempre digo. Padres son los que te crían e hijos son los que te acompañan y tú, mi Luna, siempre vas a estar conmigo, así como siempre has estado.

Extrañamente yo no estaba enojada, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Igualmente, papá tenía razón, él me cuido durante 15 años. Se lo debo y aunque no tiene todo mi amor, realmente lo quiero mucho.

-Papá, no estoy enojada, simplemente tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuál es mi nombre? –al oír la última frase, su cara se iluminó y me abrazó.

-Luna, tú te llamas: Luna Alime Sícilis Volois.

-¿Francés?

-Así es pequeña. Pero ya te tienes que ir o llegarás tarde.

Mientras salía, me topé con un charco de agua y me detuve. Era alta, tenía pelo rubio, en la corona, dorado en el medio y un castaño hermoso en las puntas, caía en suaves ondas, hasta el final de mi espalda. Tengo ojos azules, como el mar y el cielo. Piel pálida, casi como la luna, nariz y boca pequeñas y muy finas. Casi podría decir que tengo rasgos aristocráticos, la verdad, mis rasgos son muy parecidos a Draco. Tengo buen cuerpo, o eso es lo que me gusta pensar y creo que soy bonita.

Muy bien a King Cross y luego a mi hogar Howgarts. A encontrar a mi familia y al chico que me roba los sueños. Creo que es Dean Thomas, aunque sus ojos no son como esmeraldas brillantes. Tengo el presentimiento de que este año, va haber muchas sorpresas.

* * *

_**Ok, aquí va el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer alas personas que me dejaron Reviews:**_

**LucyTheMarauder:** Graxs, el tuyo fue el primer comentario y que bueno que te gusto la idea.

**Hermy Evans Black(**adoro tu nombre): Graxs por tus palabras y sí, nunca me gusto Ron, bueno no me gusta la pareja que hace con Mione, me gusta con el Draco, que bueno que te gusto.

**SritaMafoyCullen:** Espero que te guste este cap.

**LinaRiddleBlack:** Graxs por ese genial. Me gusto tu comentario.

**Freaky4eve:** Que bueno que te gusto el inicio.

* * *

** Volois:** Se lee

** Sícilis.:** Se lee Sí-cilis

**_En este momento todos los personajes están confundidos, pero pronto se aclararan todas las dudas, en el próximo cap. Graxs por leer y vuelvan a leer._**


	3. La Estación

_**Capítulo 2: La estación **_

_Draco' s Pov_

Llegue a King Cross en el auto de la "familia" Malfoy demasiado temprano, pero, que más da, como si realmente me importara llegar justo a tiempo.

-Que tenga buen año Sr. Malfoy -replico Charles, el chofer.

-Gracias -¿por que dije eso?- Me voy.

Al entrar, me di cuenta de tres cosas. Primero: No había ni una sola alma en toda la estación. Segundo: El tren aún no llegaba y tercero: Eran las 9:00 A.M Y no sabía a que hora llegaba el tren. Camine un poco hasta encontrar una banca de mármol cercana a las vías, esta estaba tapada por una gran columna. Por lo que nadie me veía, al contrario, yo veía a todo aquel que entraba a la estación. En este momento, igual a cero. Pero un minuto después, vi como una muchacha de cabello negro y ondulado, que llegaba a la cintura, pasaba por la pared del anden 9 3/4. Era alta, delgada y con buen cuerpo, tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que no pude ver sus rostro, aunque si alcancé a ver como dos gotitas de agua salada caían libremente hasta el suelo. Lanzo un suave suspiro tan delicado como una pluma, para luego comenzar a caminar. Dio dos suaves pasos hacia la banca opuesta a la mía. Apenas se sentó su cabello comenzó a cambiar, se volvió castaño claro, parecía que ella no se daba cuenta. Se sentó un poco erguida y con suma delicadeza seco sus lágrimas, para luego mirar al frente. Su perfil era hermoso, tenía una nariz muy fina y labios sonrosados, el inferior era un poco más ancho que el superior, llevaba una blusa blanca y pantalón azul oscuro, una chamarra color lavanda y zapatillas color plata. Era sumamente hermosa. ¿Me debería de acercar? _Probablemente no. Aunque te mueres por hacerlo, aún no._ Me respondió una voz en mi cabeza, era aterciopelada, profunda y se oía muy sabía y astuta. Esa voz me sorprendió, pero no estaba asustado, aunque si lo estaría, cosa que no estoy, tendría todo el derecho para asustarme, cuando una voz que no has oído en tu vida, responde tus pensamientos.

En ese momento un escalofrío me recorrió, al mismo tiempo que sonaba una campana, haciéndonos saltar. Las 10:00 A.M. Que rápido que pasa el tiempo, voltee de nuevo y vi que ella seguía en la misa posición, pero se movió al oír lo mismo que yo, el tren había llegado. Encogí mi baúl y comenzó a caminar hacia las vías, pero no aquella chica debía de pasar primero. Aunque, primero hay que esperar a que habrán las puertas. Estaba cada vez más cerca de casa. _Tienes_ _toda_ _la_ _razón_ _Draco_.

_Hermione_' s _Pov_

Había llegado antes a la estación. Camine mucho, desde "mi casa" a la estación. Tenia muchas preguntas en mi mente, principalmente de mi familia. Si era adoptada y mis padres eran magos, explicaría el poder que tengo que guardar casi siempre. Siento que incluso tengo mas, pero tengo miedo de explorarlos o que solo sea mi imaginación pero este año, va a ser diferente, lo presiento. Comenzando, porque tengo que descubrir si tengo a alguien y porque me dejaron o si tengo alguna familia viva y cual es mi futuro, también eso explicaría los sueños que tengo y porque me siento tan identificada con la noche. No que fuera vampiro, mi "hermanita" siempre me molestaba con eso, ya que siempre no dormía por ver la Luna, ahora solo creo que tenía envidia.

Al llega a la estación, no había nadie y lo agradecía, desde que había salido, había comenzado a llorar, aunque ahora solo salían pequeñas lágrimas ocasionales, cruce la pared, practicante caminando y ya del otro lado, sentí un suave cosquilleo en toda mi cabeza, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de mi cabello. No le hice mucho caso, ya que no era la primera vez que me ocurría , pero nunca le prestaba especial atención. Al sentarme respire profundo y deje que cayeran dos lagrimas. _Ya_ _es_ _hora_ _de_ _que_ _lo_ _hagas_ _y_ _te_ _vuelvas_ _fuerte_. No era la primera que escuchaba esa voz, aunque nunca la había oído tan fuerte, esta era suave, melodiosa, muy parecida a la mía, bueno es era mi voz natural, porque generalmente usaba una voz un poco fingida, pero al igual que la voz, a la hora de dar órdenes, como la de hace unos momentos tomaba un tono que no daba lugar a replicar. Luego de eso me erguí completamente y espere a que el tren llegara, pero antes le gano el sonido de una campanada haciéndome pegar un salto, pero no me moví, aunque sentí una mirada a mis espaldas. Intente voltearme...en ese momento el tren llego, era hora de volver a casa y encontrar mi pasado. _No tengas miedo._

_Luna' s Pov_

Este año llegue justo a tiempo a la estación, mejor dicho, tarde. Entraba corriendo y con el baúl encogido en el bolsillo de mi chamarra color beige, llevaba una lycra azul oscuro y una blusa blanca con bordados dorados y para finalizar unas zapatillas color dorado, mi cabello dorado estaba suelto y me llegaba a la cintura, me lo había cepillado, peor lo que causa en suaves ondas. Seguí corriendo, mirando a los lados por sí había alguien conocido de la escuela.

-Ups, lo siento -replico una voz fuerte y segura. Creo que íbamos tan distraídos que no notamos que el uno estaba enfrente del otro-iba distraído y no te vi.

Cuando la cabeza me dejo de dar vueltas, me di cuenta de que estaba en el piso y la persona con la que choqué estaba en las mismas condiciones, distinguí al muchacho, será Harry Potter. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba la frente con una mano, llevaba pantalones negros y camisa roja con chaqueta negra, estaba muy apuesto, debía de admitir. Pero antes de que me viera, yo ya me había levantado y comenzaba a caminar lejos de el. _No vas a poder correr siempre. Además quieres estar con el. _Era otra vez esa voz, la voz que me da consejos y me saca de aprietos, es dulce, encantadora, soñadora, realmente es igual a la mía, excepto que la mía no es sabia. Y generalmente tenía razón, pero en este momento lo dude. A mi no me podía gustar Harry.

-Luna, estas bien?

Me di la vuelta lentamente y vi como Harry se tallaba los ojos

-Si, estoy bien. Tengo mejores reflejos que tu, o eso podría decir -de donde me salía tanta seguridad al hablar con el.

-Muy bien, entonces...nos...veremos...en el tren -dijo tartamudeando. Creo que el golpe le afectó.

-TODOS AL TREN! TODOS AL TREN!

-Mejor vámonos -lo cogí de la mano y comencé a correr hacia el tren. Sentí un suave y lindo cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Al llegar a las vías me separe y sonreí. Aunque el tenía la cabeza gacha, automáticamente me sonroje y también agaché la cabeza- Nos vemos.

Me comencé a alejar, cuando escuche un suave murmullo, no le hice mucho caso y camine hacia el tren. A regresar a casa y descubrir quien soy. _Estas más cerca de lo que te imaginas._

_Harry' s Pov_

Otra vez iba tarde, pero no es mi culpa que la estación quede tan lejos de la casa. Si corro tal vez pueda llegar al tren. Iba viendo a ambos lados, hasta que algo o alguien choco contra mi. Los dos caímos al suelo estrepitosamente y creo que fue culpa mía.

-Ups, lo siento -dije, mientras me frotaba la cabeza, que buen golpe que me había dado- iba distraído y no te ví.

Los lentes se me habían caído y sentía como si el mundo me dará vueltas, que buena cabeza tenía esa muchacha o espero que sea una. Levante un poco la cabeza y vi como una rubia de cabello largo y buena figura se topaba la cabeza. Era Luna.

-Luna, estas bien? -pregunté como un estúpido.

Espero que sea Luna, no creo que la vista me falle tanto, aunque creo que se me metió un basurita, me frote un poco el ojo, pero ahí seguía Luna.

-Sí, estoy bien, creo que tengo mejores reflejos que tú -dijo con una voz suave y melodiosa. Aunque con mucha seguridad en su voz._ Esa seguridad la deberías de tener tú. _Di un leve salto, me estoy volviendo esquizofrénico, una voz muy profunda e imperativa había hablado desde mi cabeza y lo peor es que tenía razón._ Claro que la tengo._ Dijo esa voz con arrogancia. Decidí tomarle el consejo y hablar con ella.

-Muy bien...entonces...nos veremos...en...el...tren -genial ahora tartamudeaba, que me pasaba?

-TODOS AL TREN! TODOS AL TREN! -repetía una voz fuerte y como no, si ya eran las 10:55. Que rápido que pasaba el tiempo, me levante con la mejor dignidad posible, para ver como Luna ya estaba levantada y mirando hacia el tren. Era realmente hermosa.

-Mejor vámonos -dijo, mientras me cogía de la mano y comenzaba a correr hacia el tren. Sentí un suave y lindo cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Su tacto era tan delicado como una pluma y su mano igual de suave. Al llegar a las vías nos separamos. Automáticamente me sonroje y agaché la cabeza- Nos vemos.

-Eso espero -dije en un susurro intangible lleno de esperanza y con el rostro completamente sonrojado._ Que valentía. _Dijo esa voz llena de sarcasmo y lo peor es que yo pensé exactamente lo mismo. Cuando escuche que se fue, la seguí inmediatamente, auqnue un poco lejos y con entusiasmo, era hora de volver a mi hogar, a mi familia. Era hora de volver a Howgarts. _Y enfrentar tus miedos._

* * *

_**Ok, graxs a merylune, LucyTheMarauder, Hermy Evans Black y SritaMalfoyCullen por los comentarios.**_

_**P.D:** Voy a actualizar o a tratar los Viernes y Martes desde ahora._

_**P.D.D:** Todas las preguntas se van a responder, de acuerdo a como transcurra el fic._

_**P.D.D.D: **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ;)_

**_Se despide Alex Aome Moon._**


	4. Tus Ojos

_**Capítulo 3: Tus Ojos**_

_Draco´ s Pov_

Quería esperar para ver el rostro de la chica, pero cuando regrese a ver, ella ya había subido al tren. _Eso te pasa por despistado._Esa voz, otra vez, esa voz. Ni que diera buenos consejos. _Claro que los doy._ Arrogante, presuntuoso, molestoso y odioso, ups, creo que me describí a mí mismo. Debo de admitir, que somos realmente parecidos. En lugar de seguir pensando en ello, comencé a caminar hacia el tren tal vez si tenía suerte la vería antes de que se fuera con su novio, porque una beldad así debe de tener muchos pretendientes. Avance lo más rápido que pude hacia el tren, deje mi baúl a un lado, mientras me alejaba un viejo se acercó al baúl, estaba subiendo ya las gradas, cuando escuche al viejo hombre hablar con alguien, pero ahí no había nadie, regresé rápidamente a la primera columna y escuche la "conversación".

-Señor, los pude ver -susurro el anciano.

-_Los viste -_respondió una voz, muy parecida a la de mi cabeza, pero mucho más profunda, fría y parecida a la mía. Completamente manipuladora y mortal. Me encantaba- _a dos o a más de ellos?_

-Solo a dos, y uno fue el suyo mi señor y seguía a una muchacha muy hermosa, pero no tenía nada de parecido con "ella".

-_Eso es malo, la profecía no se va a poder cumplir._

-Puede que se hayan equivocado.

_-No es posible, lo tendré que consultar con "ellos"._

_-_Ojalá "ellos" se lleven mejor.

-_No lo sé, porque a fin de cuentas, son idénticos a nosotros._

-Menos en el corazón -rezongó.

-_Menos en el corazón -_concordó, para luego desaparecer.

Un poco impactado, a quien quiero engañar?, muy impactado. Volví a subir al tren, todos los compartimentos estaban vacíos, hasta que llegue al final del vagón, es decir al último compartimento, dada la vuelta y mirando por la ventana, estaba ella, la chica de cabello castaño ondulado, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no me podía ver. _Y quieres que lo haga._No. me di la vuelta para irme a otro compartimento, cuando la madera sonó, me di la vuelta lenta y tensamente, levante la cabeza y vi su rostro, su boca de muñeca, su nariz de princesa, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas y con un par de gotas, seguí subiendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió rápidamente y se dio la vuelta nuevamente.

-Me puedo sentar -pregunté suavemente. Pareció oírme, porque hizo un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza, me senté en el asiento contrario a ella e imitándola gire la cabeza y mire la ventana, después de un tiempo, escuche como alguien entraba, no le di mucha importancia.

.Puedo?

-Claro -debió de ser amiga de la chica, porque le hablo en tono amistoso, la nueva se sentó al lado de la "chica" y comenzaron a hablar en susurros, después de unos minutos, otra persona entró.

-Puedo?

-Sí Harry -al oír el nombre de Potter, me dila vuelta.

-Tus ojos -soltamos un jadeo involuntario. Un par de ojos me miraban y estos ojos eran idénticos a los de mis sueños. Eran de la chica a la que había seguido y esta era nada más y nada menos, que Hermione Granger. No puedes ser. _Sí que lo es.__  
_

_Hermione´s Pov_

Apenas llego el tren, me levante y comencé a caminar, me detuve un momento antes de subir a al tren, todo era como lo recordaba.

-No tiene baúl? -me pregunto un anciano.

-Sí lo tengo, pero ya lo guardé. Gracias -le dije con una mirada tierna. El soltó un jadeo, se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza.

-_Raro -pensamos la voz y yo._

Seguí mi camino, como siempre fui al último vagón, tal vez Harry y Ron lleguen antes. No. Me senté a la ventana y observe como los niños iban llegando al andén nueve tres cuartos, solté un suspiro involuntario al recordar cuando fue la primera vez que llegue al mundo mágico, estaba sola y, para que negarlo asustada, quería ser diferente y logre tener los mejores amigos del mundo, todo por este vagón y un sapo. Escuche un sonido parecido a un gruñido y me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con un chico, lo escanee rápidamente llevaba un pantalón oscuro y camisa verde botella, tenía músculos bien formados, pareció que se dio cuenta de que lo veía, por lo que me di la vuelta de nuevo hacía la ventana.

-Puedo –pregunto, hice lo que era un intento de signo de afirmación y creo que lo entendió, porque se sentó en el lado contrario del vagón y miro a la ventana.

Después de un tiempo, alguien toco la ventana de la puerta, muy suavemente, regresé a ver quién era y me encontré cara a cara con mi mejor amiga. Luna Lovegood, le mande una sonrisa, ella me correspondió y se sentó a mi lado. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

-Cómo has estado? –susurró.

-Bien y tú? –también el susurre de vuelta.

-Y el galán de enfrente?

-Luna, por favor, no sé quién es, simplemente entro y se sentó, no ha hablado conmigo, para nada y no es un galán.

-Por favor Mione, hasta tú lo aceptas -susurró en tono de reproche- Y con el cambio que te obligue a hacerte lo podrías conquistar.

Y sí, aunque me costará aceptarlo, me veía muy hermosa, Luna me había obligado a realizar un gran trabajo.

-Puedo? -preguntó mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter, Luna me seguía viendo a mí y podría jurar que se había sonrojado.

-Sí Harry -de repente el chico se volteó, pero se fijo solo en mí.

-Tus ojos -jadeamos los cuatro a la vez, la mirada penetrante con la que me había encontrado, la mirada que me perseguía en sueños era de...Draco Malfoy. Imposible. _Claro que no._

_Luna´s Pov_

Entre sin mucha prisa al tren._ Antes sí que la tenías. _Me encamine a mi compartimento común, pero al llegar este estaba ocupado, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia el último compartimento, ahí siempre se sentaba mi mejor amiga, Hermione Grager. Nunca entendí porque se sentaba ahí, siempre en las sombras, ya que estaba tapado por una columna, tapando la luz, a diferencia de el primero, en el que predominaba la luz solar, ya que era iluminado por el tragaluz de King Cross, creo que de milagro, encontramos ambos compartimentos. Camine lentamente, ojalá Harry no se encontrará allí. _A quién quieres engañar. _Al llegar, me encontré, con que mi querida amiga no estaba sola. Había un muchacho muy apuesto sentado en el puesto contrario al de ella, los dos miraban a la ventana. Toque suavemente la puerta y Hermione me regresó a ver, me dedicó una sonrisa, a la que respondí con otra muy parecida, mi amiga estaba triste, bueno, triste no. Parecía tener el mismo semblante que yo tengo. Me senté junto a ella y nos dimos un gran abrazo, eramos como hermanas y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

-Como has estado? -le susurré.

-Bien y tú? - me respondió, aunque me di cuenta de que mentía.

-Y el galán de enfrente?

-Luna, por favor, no sé quién es, simplemente entro y se sentó, no ha hablado conmigo, para nada y no es un galán. No me evadas.

-Por favor Mione, hasta tú lo aceptas -susurré en tono de reproche- Y con el cambio que te obligue a hacerte lo podrías conquistar.

-Puedo? -preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, una voz a la cual conocía perfectamente.

-Sí Harry -respondió mi amiga, seguramente tendría una conversación con ella, ya que ella no sabía de mis sentimientos. Me sonroje profundamente y no voltee, a diferencia del muchacho que sí se dio la vuelta, fruncí el seño y regresé a ver hacia la puerta. Levanté la vista y me encontré con un chico muy guapo y al subir la vista.

-Tus ojos -jadeamos los cuatro. El ambiente se tensó y es que esos ojos, que ahora me miraban completamente confusos, eran los ojos que últimamente me perseguían en mis sueños, el dueño de aquellos ojos, era Harry Potter. No. _Oh sí._

_Harry´s Pov_

Camine apresuradamente hacía el último compartimento, como lo he hecho los últimos cinco años. Hasta ahora no entendía, porque a Hermione le gustaba ir en ese vagón, no entraba nada de luz, hasta que salíamos y siempre éramos los últimos, pero a la fuerza aprendí, que en lo referente a Hermione, muchas veces es mejor no preguntar. No iba para nada apresurado, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué debería ir aprisa? Al llegar noté que el vagón ya estaba ocupado, toque suavemente la puerta y Hermione alza la vista.

-Puedo -preguntó inocentemente, ni el chico a la ventana, ni la chica que me daba la espalda se movían, parecían estatuas. ¿Dónde estaba Ron, cuando se lo necesitaba? Aunque en este verano, había estado de por sí extraño.

_-_Sí Harry -al oír mi nombre, tanto como el chico y la chica se dan la vuelta, pero a mi no me importa mucho que digamos el primero, solo me fijo en ella. _Su nombre es Luna. _La veo entre confuso y feliz. Pero al toparme con sus ojos.

-Tus ojos -soltamos un jadeo involuntario los cuatro, Luna tenía su mirada fija en mí, tal fue la intensidad, que me senté al lado contrario de ella, sin perderle de vista, sus ojos me miraban, escaneándome y con mucha sorpresa reflejados en ellos. Eso ojos, tan azules como el cielo, eran los mismos que intentaba ubicar. Al final, lo que tenía intención de buscar, había estado en mis narices. Esos ojos que me perseguían, eran de Luna Lovegood. _De quién más?_

* * *

**Ok, se que dije el Viernes, pero fui a la casa de una amiga y en fin. Dese ahora me comprometo a actualizar todos lo Viernes. **_**Graxs a Lucy Granger, Leonor Snape, Rose Malfoy, merylune, DaniLi, SritaMalfoyNott, LunaWhite29 y especialmente a **_

_******LucyTheMarauder y Hermy Evans Black por sus comentarios.**_

******P.D:** Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

**P.D.D: **En sus comentarios me pueden decir en que orden quieren que vayan los Pov´s o si así esta bien.

**P.D.D.D: **En el próximo capítulo me van a querer asesinar. Las y los espero.

_**Se despide Alex Aome Moon.**_


	5. El Olvido

**_Capítulo 4: El Olvido_**

_Narradora Pov_

La tensión era palpable en el aire del último vagón. Se cruzaban miradas que sabían interpretar, pero no querían aceptar lo que veían. Hermione veía desprecio en los ojos de Draco, el veía ira en los ojos de ella, la realidad, Hermione ocultaba lo que sus ojos querían dejar salir y Draco lo que sentía era curiosidad por la castaña. Harry veía decepción en los ojos de Luna y ella solo veía arrepentimiento, y vaya que estaba arrepentido, arrepentido de darse cuenta demasiado tarde que la muchacha en frente suyo era una mujer hecha y derecha, se arrepentía de no estar a su lado. El tren comenzó a avanzar y nadie despegaba la mirada de su acompañante, intentando descubrir los secretos y sentimientos que se guardaban atrás de esos ojos y a la vez, defendiéndose y poniendo un sentimiento opuesto al que sentían en sus ojos. Se mantuvieron durante cinco minutos, la guerra de miradas continuaba y no había señales de que alguien la fuera a interrumpir. Después de unos minutos, el tren se detuvo fuerte y repentinamente, la castaña, termino en el regazo del rubio y la rubia terminó en el regazo del moreno. El rubio y el moreno por acto "reflejo" cerraron sus abrazos alrededor de la cintura de su ahora cercana acompañante, después de unos segundos, un rayo trono a las afueras del tren, era muy extraño, ya que hace unos segundos el día estaba despejado y claro, como si fueran una. Hermione y Luna se estremecieron y temblaron un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Harry y Draco se dieran cuenta, en ese momento actuaban por instinto, las abrazaron e intentaron hacer que las cabezas de cada una reposara en su hombro, pero estaban tiesas y solo se miraban y miraban a la ventana, esperando algo, cuando sonó y refulgió un segundo trueno, se calmaron en los brazos de su acompañante, iban a apoyar la cabeza, cuando la puerta de cristal se abrió inesperadamente, dañando el momento mágico que habían compartido cuatro inesperadas y muy importantes personas.

_Draco´s Pov_

Tener a mi castaña. _Mi. _Dije la castaña entre mis brazos fue simplemente indescriptible, era como meter la mano en agua fría, cuando te estas muriendo de calor, un cosquilleo y una sensación suave y relajante, insistía, como acto reflejo en que se apoyara en mi hombro, pero ella estaba tiesa y me estaba comenzando a asustar, cuando cayó el segundo trueno se comenzó a relajar y con mucha confianza apoyo su cabeza, que no pesaba nada, en mi hombro, su cabello, antes alborotado, ahora era suave y ondulado, desprendía un delicioso olor a vainilla. _Tu olor favorito. _Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, estos estaban firmemente cerrados en su cintura, su respiración era suave y calmada, parecía dormida, ¿por qué no la quitaba o la empujaba? _Porque quieres estar con ella. _Por primea vez en mucho tiempo no quería llegar pronto a Howgarts, quería tenerla unos, muchos minutos más. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando un gran estruendo o mejor dicho la puerta abriéndose nos hizo saltar a los cuatro, mi castaña. _Mi. _Sí, mía, levantó la cabeza asustada y maldije a la persona que entró, en algún momento había cerrado mis ojos y apoyado mi cabeza en la suya, absorbiendo tordo el olor a vainilla y en este momento, por como la había visto, era mejor que volviera a dormir, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Harry ya había lanzado un Muffliato al intruso que resulto ser.

-Weasley? -dije sorprendido, estaba terriblemente mal vestido, que tiene en la cabeza, para irrumpir así un momento así, tiene nueces en la cabeza. _Se puede saber porque te molesta tanto que haya entrado._

-Que haces aquí Ron -susurro, al parecer Luna también estaba dormida. Aunque por su tono se notaba que estaba enojado- Como se te ocurre hacer algo así?

-QUE NO HAGA ALGO ASÍ? Tu eres el que tiene a Lunática en las piernas y esta con Malfoy en el mismo vagón con Mione en las piernas. COMO ESPERAS QUE REACCIONE? -Mione?, sólo yo le puedo dar un apodo y decirle Mione._ Desde cuando?_

Hermione comenzó a moverse con el último grito y me abrazo asustada.

-Que pasa Dragón? -que bien que sonaba eso en su boca.

-Nada, tranquila -le susurre.

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima, maldito Hurón -de n momento a otro había cogido a Mione de mis brazos.

-Suéltala -le gruñí.

-Que pasa, sueltame Ron -intentaba soltarse, pero el la tenía completamente sujeta.

-Siento lo que voy a hacer Mione -dijo, para luego susurrar- Desmaius.

Mi castaña cayo estática y sentí como sí una parte de mi se fuera con ella. Harry también se había quedado con la misma expresión, Weasley había usado el mismo hechizo con Luna, luego de un momento, entro la mini comadreja, Astoria y Deán Thomas.

-Lo sentimos chicos. Obliviate -fue lo último que escuche de cuatro personas diferentes y dirigidos a diferentes personas, me interpuse ene mi castaña y el hechizo, lo mismo hizo Potter, luego todo se volvió negro.

_Hermione's Pov_

Me sentía tan cómoda, mi cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro más suave y cómodo que alguien pueda imaginar, olía a canela, mi olor favorito, esperaba el siguiente trueno, cuando llego, sentí como sí me liberaran de un gran peso, me acomode mejor y caí en un sueldo profundo, nunca me había pasado, pero sentía que era necesario, con el primer trueno, había sentido, como todas mis energías se esfumaban, para luego volver más fuertes. Abrace con fuerza a Draco.

-Que pasa Dragón? -que bien sonaba eso, pronto me fui quedando dormida.

_"Me encontraba en una hermosa cascada, rodeada de varias rosas y. Con un suave olor a canela, era de noche y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, el agua me daba calma, me sentía segura, tanto fisicamente, como emocionalmente. _

_-No lo dejes olvidar, el necesita este cuerdo, no lo deja olvidar, mantén te fuerte y no dejes que la oscuridad dañe la unión que hoy se creó -parecía que la voz provenía de la cascada, curiosamente era la misma que la de mis pensamientos- el te necesita más que nunca. No confíes en tu mente, sigue tu corazón, pero usa la razón. _

_-Por que me dices esto ahora?_

_-Porque el te protegió de cualquier daño y recibió el impacto del hechizo que iba dirigido hacia ti, te protegió creo un escudo, aunque el ya iba a despertar y lo aceptaba. Se sacrificó por ti y ahora tu lo debes de ayudar, reconoce lo que sientes y ayudarlo a aceptarlo, va a ser difícil, pero entre más rápido lo ayudes mejor. En este momento esta perdido, su núcleo de magia casi se extingue, debes salvarlo de sí mismo, entra al mundo de los sueños._

_-Puede morir, verdad?_

_-Si, debes de emprender el viaje para salvarlo, irás acompañada, por tu hermana, l dos salvaran lo más importante en su vida. Recuerda que esto es solo una prueba para lo que tendrán que enfrentar. Deben de volverse fuertes y desarrollar la capacidad de leer las almas, para descubrir quienes son honestos con ustedes. Despierta y finge."_

Parpadee confusamente y recordé, fingir. En frente mío estaba Ron y Luna, los dos con caras de preocupación y en los ojos de Luna había decisión y reconocimiento, ella ya sabía lo que teníamos que hacer.

_Luna's Pov_

Me sentía a gusto aceptada y muy cálida, estaba en el cielo, pero cuando el primer donoso o, sentí un terrible pánico y miedo, era una premonición o eso ese ti yo, Harry me jalo suavemente, pero yo no sentía nada, sólo frío, al salir del trance, n segundo truenha había caído y me había relajado instantáneamente, apoye suavemente mi cabeza en el hombro de Harry, me parecía gracioso como había llegado ahí, y como ninguno de los dos habíamos hecho ningún intento para separarnos, olía a chocolate, perfecto, me relaje.

-Eres hermosa, mi luz -susurro Harry, con el sonido se su voz me fui quedando dormida, así en un profundo sueño.

_"Me encontraba en un desierto, lo encontraba perfecto, el sol brillando en lo alto, el calor entrando en cada poro de ,o piel, la luz, siempre luz y claridad, y silencio, mucho silencio._

_-No lo dejes olvidar, el necesita este cuerdo, no lo deja olvidar, mantén te fuerte y no dejes que la oscuridad dañe la unión que hoy se creó -parecía que la voz provenía de la cascada, curiosamente era la misma que la de mis pensamientos- el te necesita más que nunca. No confíes en tu mente, sigue tu corazón, pero usa la razón._

_-Que ha pasado?_

_-El te protegió de un poderoso hechizo y ahora se ha encerrado en su subconciente, donde sólo tu luz lo puede salvar, el sé ha atrapado para no sufrir, sin saber que sufrirá másDebieses de ayudarlo._

_-Sola no voy a poder _

_-No vas a estar sola, tu hermana va a ir contigo. Ella también sufrirá y enre las dsálvelos salvaran y volverán a brillar. Finge, confía y espera. Ten esperanza, la vas a necesitar"_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de satisfacción de Ron y de fingida preocupación de parte de Ginevra. Poco después se despertó Hermione, compartimos una mirada de reconocimiento y decision, ea hora de cambiar. Harry estaba recostado en el asiento de prefectos o eso es lo que yo pensaba. Hora de recordar, crear y cambiar.

_Harry's Pov_

__Luna había caído en mi regazo, era muy liviana, con mucho cuidado la acomode, me asuste mucho cuando sed quedo tiesa y tembló, para luego de un segundo trueno, se calmará, se apoyará en mi y yo pudiera aspirar su aroma, menta, mi olor favorito.

-Eres hermosa, eres mi luz.

la sentí sonreír, para luego quedarse dormida, después de un tiempo, la puerta se abrió y yo qué estaba llegando a los brazos de Morfeo, era Ron.

-Que crees que haces? -le susurre, comenzó a gritar como poseso, para lanzarle un hechizo a Mione, poco después, entro Ginevra y le intento lanzar un hechizo a mi Luna, pero yo me interpuse, sentí un dolor profundo en el pecho y como me la arrebataban de los brazos, luego de un Murmullo colectivo, todo se volvió negro. Sentí olvidar, cambiar mis recuerdos, ese ti olvidar a Luna y no lo podían permitir, me cerré en mi mismo antes de que el hechizo cumpliera su función completamente.

* * *

**Ok, como prometí, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, en el siguiente ya llegan a Howgarts y ya ven porque les dije que me iban a asesinar. **_**Graxs a Luna White 29, Leonor Snape, Rose Malfoy, Lucy Granger y**__**graxs por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Especialmente a**_

_**Hermy Evans Black, LucyTheMarauder y merylune.**_

**P.D:**Espero les haya gustado.

**P.D.D:**No me asesinen y que rápido que unen todo. Felicidades.

**P.D.D.D:**Los espero en el proximo cap.

**_Se despide, Alex Aome Black Moon_**


	6. Howgarts

**_Capítulo 5: Howgarts_**

_Narradora Pov_

El tren se movía rápidamente por las vías del tren, aunque demasiado lento para dos muchachas, que compartían el mismo sentimiento y en acuerdo mutuo decidieron ocultarlo y fingir que todo estaba bien. _Bien pensado. _Escucharon una voz a la que ya se habían acostumbrado a oír, intentaron que sus rostros no mostraran nada a las dos personas que menos querían ver y que eran las responsables de que los amores de su vida se encontrara Dios sabrá dónde, ese pensamiento las hizo reaccionar. Dónde estaban Harry y Draco? Volvieron a compartir una mirada preocupada, Ginevra y Ronald Weasley ya sabían de la profunda amistad que guardaban Luna y Hermione, pero no se esperaban que estuvieran juntas, con su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo en una situación comprometedora, de acuerdo a ellos, porque para ellas fue la mejor experiencia de su vida y gracias al par de "lindas" personas que se encontraban en frente suyo y se controlaban por no lanzarles un Crucio o un Avada, ellos también lo recordarían, algo se había guardado en su interior, una conexión especial.

-Que nos pasó? -preguntaron con naturalidad y confusión al mismo tiempo Hermione y Luna.

-Que caminaban por el pasillo y se chocaron con el carrito de las golosinas y Ron amablemente las trajo aquí hasta que despertarán -mintió Ginevra, mientras compartía una mirada llena de complicidad con Ron.

-Oh y Harry -Luna se le había adelantado la pregunta. Los Weasley pusieron su mejor cara de confusión, casi se la creen. _Casi._

-Él ya está en Howgarts, no recuerdas lo que dijo? -pregunto Ron.

-No, me lo podrías recordar y decírselo a Luna -respondió suavemente Hermione, aunque por dentro el hervía la sangre.

-Claro, pues Dumbledore le dijo que lo iba a retirar del mundo muggle para venir con él al mundo mágico, por lo que lo veremos ahí, o eso creo, ya que también dijo que posiblemente estuviera en un entrenamiento especial, ya sabes cómo es -respondió forzadamente Ron, a no ser que creyera que ellas eran tontas, se notaba a leguas que mentía, desde la forma en que apretaba su mandíbula, hasta la dilatación de las pupilas.

Con un poco de dificultad, ya que seguían mareadas por el _Desmaius, _se sentaron y casi al instante los dos peli-rojos se sentaron con ellas, Ron con Hermione y Ginny con Luna.

-Me podría sentar con Luna por favor -Hermione se volvió a adelantar a Luna, lo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito- Como es mi mejor amiga, me gustaría hablar con ella.

-En privado, si no es mucha molestia -completo Luna.

-Y que tienen que hablar para que no nos enteremos? -preguntó Ginny

-Nada que...

-Te parezca interesante -la corto Luna, antes de que Hermione completará lo que ambas pensaban en ese momento. _Nada que te importe, maldita metida. _La voz en la cabeza de las dos muchachas, las hizo soltar una pequeña risa

-Vamos a hablar sobre los créditos extras que nos pueden dar.

-Sí y nos estábamos riendo al recordar que no es posible -explicó Luna. _Sí claro. _Volvió a repetir la voz en sus cabezas, con cada frase que decían iban perdiendo el tono formal y tomaban uno más amigable.

-Oh, entonces nos retiramos.

-Claro vayan -respondieron las dos con una sonrisa convincente.

Las puertas se cerraron con un suave clic y cuando vieron que desaparecían por el pasillo lanzaron un_ Muffliato _y borraron la sonrisa de sus rostros, a la vez que se daban la vuelta para mirarse con un semblante preocupado y angustiado, pero sus ojos brillaban con esperanza y aceptación.

_Hermione´s Pov_

Al mirarnos entendí que la prueba que íbamos a hacer era mucho más complicada de lo que nos esperaba, donde se suponía que estaba Draco, y si algo malo le había pasado o si realmente se hubiera olvidado de mí, del lazo que se formó cuando me protegió y que demonios significaba ese rayo? _Solo te preocupa Draco. _No es verdad, porque esa voz tenía que llegar en los momentos más inoportunos, pero en algo tenía razón, en este momento me preocupaba mucho más la seguridad de Draco, que la de Harry y es que estaba segura de que Harry se había podido defender, era poderoso, en cambio no conocía, muy bien el nivel de poder de Draco.

-Me duele la cabeza -dijo Luna, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, a decir verdad a mí también me estaba dando un horrible dolor de cabeza- Ahora que haremos, Hermione, no tenemos ninguna pista de donde pueden estar y no le podemos preguntar a Dumbledore, porque seguramente armaría una búsqueda especial y yo no sé tú, pero la voz de mi cabeza me dijo que solo tú y yo podemos salvarlos.

-Sí tienes razón...Un momento, cuál voz en tu cabeza? -le pregunté

-Mm, bueno, es que no me creas loca, porque últimamente he estado oyendo una voz, suave y fuerte, llena de sabiduría y a la vez amigable, aparece en los momentos menos oportunos, pero da buenos consejos, además parece que me conoce, incluso mejor que a mí misma.

-Eh, Luna a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo, pero últimamente, me ha estado frecuentando muy seguido y yo también me enteré de lo que había pasado, por esa voz, pensaba que yo era la que me estaba volviendo loca. Pero que significa, no creo que haya más personas que las escuchen.

-Bueno, luego nos preocupamos por eso, ahora hay que averiguar que los hicieron olvidar y hacer que lo recuerden.

-Luna no sientes que todo está pasando demasiado rápido? Como si el tiempo se hubiera acelerado y solo en este momento en los brazos de Draco y Hary se hubiera detenido? –preguntó Hermione viendo hacia la distancia. El cielo volvía a estar claro y el paisaje pronto fue cambiando, en ese momento solo se veían montañas

-Sí, lo he sentido, a veces parece que el tiempo se escapa de las manos e intentas recordar algo, algo como si ya hubiera pasado, pero que lo sientes presente. Como si hubiera sido el día anterior, pero no lo recuerdas, solo te acompaña y te guía -dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí, se hubieran dado cuenta de que en el centro de los corazones de las dos muchachas emitieron una pequeño brillo, de Hermione plateado y de Luna, dorado. Al abrir los ojos ya no había nada y como nadie había pasado, no me preocupaba. Por qué hable como si fuera solo un espectador? _Es normal. _Ok, eso dio miedo, pero una fría energía me rodeo, para algunos hubiera sido malo, pero yo me sentí bien, más viva y fuerte. El paisaje volvió a cambiar, ahora el cielo tenía tonalidades rojizas oscuras, casi era la noche, aunque ya se podían divisar un par de estrellas en el firmamento, solo deseaba que la luna alumbrara pronto el cielo, pasamos por las típicas rieles y llegamos, mi hogar se alzaba imponente y orgulloso, aunque tenía un aura maligna y fría a su alrededor, podría jurar que en el cielo vi dementores, y desde cuando había maestros coordinando la entrada de los estudiantes, el ministerio se estaba tomando demasiado en serio esto.

-Me parece ridículo –susurré

-Creo lo mismo, dicen que Voldemort no ha vuelto, entonces porque hay tanta seguridad –me quedé sorprendida era la primera vez que oís decir el nombre de Voldemort en labios de alguien que no pertenecía a la orden.

- Tienes razón –nos levantamos y salimos del tren, al llegar a los carruajes, nos pidieron los nombres nuestros.

-Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood –dijimos al unísono, mientras sonreíamos.

-Muy bien, pasen. –subimos al mismo carruaje y nos encaminamos al castillo.

_Luna´s Pov_

-Luna no sientes que todo está pasando demasiado rápido? Como si el tiempo se hubiera acelerado y solo en este momento en los brazos de Draco y Hary se hubiera detenido? –preguntó Hermione viendo hacia la distancia. El cielo volvía a estar claro y el paisaje pronto fue cambiando, en ese momento solo se veían montañas

-Sí, lo he sentido, a veces parece que el tiempo se escapa de las manos e intentas recordar algo, algo como si ya hubiera pasado, pero que lo sientes presente. Como si hubiera sido el día anterior, pero no lo recuerdas, solo te acompaña y te guía -dije, mientras cerraba los ojos y era la verdad, hace mucho que el paso del tiempo se había vuelto como el correr del agua, inevitable y si es con mucha fuerza, letal.

Llegamos a Howgarts más pronto de lo que habría querido, estaba disfrutando viendo el paisaje pasar, el sol ocultarse y conversar con mi mejor amiga, casi hermana. Me seguía esa sensación de calidez profunda, pero no se comparaba en nada con la preocupación que sentía por Harry, estaría bien? Estará lastimado? Me recordará?; Esa era mi mayor preocupación, antes de desvanecerme, escuche como cuatro personas lanzaban un _Obliviate. _Harry había recibido el suyo y el mío, Draco el de Hermione y el de él. Mientras nosotras no habíamos recibido nada más que un _Desmaius_. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Hermioen me jaló levemente para pararnos en frente del maestro, no estaba prestando realmente mucha atención a mi alrededor.

-Es ridículo -susurró Hermione, tenía razón.

-Creo lo mismo, dicen que Voldemort no ha vuelto, entonces por que hay tanta seguridad? -hace mucho que me preguntaba eso, el ministerio estaba siendo controlado y estaba tomando demasiadas malas decisiones, vi que Hermione se había quedado sorprendida. Rememorice la conversación y me di cuenta de que había dicho Voldemort, pero en lugar de estar asustada, Hermione tenía una expresión de satisfacción, parecía esta tramando algo, pero antes de poderle preguntar algo, la fila que se había formado atrás de la reja, avanzó y nosotras con ella.

-Tienes razón -dijo antes de llegar al lugar del maestro.

-Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood –dijimos al unísono, mientras sonreíamos, cada vez nos parecíamos más y parecía que compartíamos pensamientos y raramente me parecía de lo más normal.

-Muy bien, pasen. –subimos al mismo carruaje y nos encaminamos al castillo. Atrás nuestro el maestro seguía dando nombres, el carruaje era movido por _Theastrals,_ creía que solo yo los podía ver, pero me fije en que Hermioen estaba obserando fijamente a uno de ellos, me daba pena preguntarle, pero que más da, es casi mi hermana.

-Los puedes ver?

-Sí y tú?

-También, a quién? -ella me entendió al instante.

-No lo recuerdo, simplemente desde siempre os he podido ver, por eso no me sorprendí estos últimos tres años, ya se me había hecho normal.

-No lo recuerdas?

-No y hace mucho que me lo deje de preguntar -lo que me decía mi amiga era muy triste. Como alguien no recuerda sobre la persona que vio morir?

Estabamos por llegar, a lo lejos pude divisar Howgarts, habíamos llegado, nos bajamos todos del carruaje y antes de irnos, acariciamos a los _Theastrals. _EL profesor nos llamo, por lo que fuimos con los demás alumnos, las gandes puertas de madera ya estaban abiertas y los alumnos de primero aún no habían llegado y sin ellos ni el banquete, ni el discurso podían dar inicio, me encaminé hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, casi segura de que Hermione iba hacia la mesa de los leones, grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir un jalón en mi túnica y como me arrastraban hacia las sombras. Casi grito, pero me di cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Hermione.

-Los ví.

-Los viste? Dónde?

-Sí los ví, estaban de camino a la enfermería, usando un hechizo levitador sin fuente, los iba a seguir, pero tuve el presentimiento de que iba a necesitar tu ayuda y que tal vez tú quisieras venir -su expresión era seria y su voz solemne. Ella tenía razón, yo también tenía ese presentimiento y...quería ir.

-Tienes razón, la enfermera esta en el banquete.

-Sí y por las medidas de seguridad los de primero van a tardar más de lo habitual. Eso nos dará un poco de tiempo.

-Correcto, pero lo que me preocupa es que "ellos" se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia y nos busquen -dimos un último vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí se encontraba todo el clan Weasley.

-No hay de que preocuparnos -susurramos al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que averiguar que tienen y tratar de ver si lo podemos revertir o curar -mientras hablaba, habíamos comenzado a caminar hacía la enfermería, teniendo cuidado de no toparnos con nadie. Al llegar empujamos suavemente la puerta, el lugar estaba completamente vació y frió. Hermione lanzó un suspiro y yo un gruñido, nos miramos extrañadas, para luego sacudir las cabezas y entrar. Pasamos un par de camillas.

-Oh -jadeamos a la vez, detrás de un dosel, en dos camillas, separadas po ruan mesilla vacía y dos cobijas en el suelo, se encontraban Harry y Draco, tenían puestas sus túnicas, pero su expresión era de terror total, estaban sudando y agitaban su mano cada poco tiempo. Hermione se acercó inmediatamente a Draco y yo a Harry, estaban ardiendo. Hermione cerró el dosel con la varita de Draco, le sacó la túnica y le aflojó la camiseta, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Harry, algo muy extraño, para luego poner la cabeza de él en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. Yo hice lo mismo con Harry, parecieron calmarse casi al instante, en un acto reflejo, las dos cerramos los ojos mientras poníamos nuestras dos manos en las cabezas de los muchachos. Lo que ví, me aterró, no había nada, todo era oscuridad.

Los cuatro soltamos un gemido de terror, pero ya no podía abrir los ojos, había entrado en la mente de Harry y lo que veía no me gustaba nada.

_Harry y Draco Pov_

Todo era oscuridad, de repente una suave luz iluminó esa oscuridad para luego perderse en la distancia, no la podía atrapar y eso solo era le comienzo, en frente mío estaba un abismo con mis más profundos temores, lo único que veía y sentía era miedo y oscuridad. Sentí una nueva presencia, la intentaba ver, pero no parecía mala, me transmitía paz y a la vez miedo, pero no por mí, por esa presencia, este lugar no era para alguien así. Habían llegado al mismísimo Tártaro y no se si podríamos salir completos. Tal vez, el destino deseaba que aquí acabará.

_No se atrevan a rendirse, no sean cobardes, aguanten, luchen que la luz y oscuridad llegarán, así como el frío y el calor, cobijándolos y dándoles protección. No se atrevan a rendirse Cobardes._

Fue lo último que se oyo en la oscuridad, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerle caso, ya no tenía fuerzas para..._creer._

* * *

**_Ok, en el próximo ya se meten en la mente, o eso espero, graxs a_**

**_merylune, JOSELIN (bienvenida), Yukki Kuchiki (bienvenida), jdhernandez6 (bienvenid ), SritaMalfoyNott, LucyTheMarauder, Luna White 29,_**

**_y Hermy Evans Black por los comentarios_**

**P.D: **No me maten, necesito actualizar. Lo siento.

**P.D.D: **Va a aparecer alguien inesperado en el próximo capítulo y la venganza de las chicas, ideas?

**P.D.D.D: **Espero les haya gustado y reviews?

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon**


	7. La Oscuridad

**_Capítulo 6: La Oscuridad_**

_Narradora Pov_

Luna y Hermione por primera vez en su vida experimentaron el verdadero terror, se sentían caer hasta el suelo, sentían un frío helado que les calaba los huesos. Un terror profundo que entraba en su mente y la sensación de que no podían salieron. Cayeron fuertemente en contra del suelo, intentaron suavizar la caída poniendo las manos, pero inevitable cayeron de espalda, pero en lugar de golpearse contra algo duro, cayeron en algo suave.

El impacto fue duro y la caída suave, esa información el cayó como un balde de agua fría a Hermione. el recuerdo de su primer año se hizo más presente que nunca en su mente, palpo con sus manos su cuerpo, descubriendo que llevaba un vestido completamente liso, ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto en la parte de abajo, nada vaporoso y sin nada en él, por lo tanto no tenía su varita con ella. Empalideció ante ese pensamiento, se intentó sentar, pero algo parecido a una ráfaga de viento la volvió a tirar a esa superficie. Palpo sus costados y solo sintió esa suavidad parecida a las plumas. Estiró completamente el brazo y sintió el brazo de otra persona.

_Hermione´s Pov_

Gire mi cabeza intentando ver a la persona que estaba conmigo, pero solo pude ver oscuridad. Volví a palpar el lugar donde había sentido el brazo y entrelace mi mano con la mano de esa persona. Oí un rugido ensordecedor, luego un grito de guerra y para finalizar la caída de un golpe seco. Al instante divise una sombra que pasaba sombre nosotras y caía pesadamente del otro lado, me había paralizado del miedo, un poco más cerca y me quedaba sin cabeza. Cómo habíamos llegado a un lugar así, y para colmo seguía sin poder levantarmeEn el dedo anular sentí un anillo, era Luna. Ese anillo era inconfundible, yo se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños y simbolizaba nuestra amistad, aún recordaba su expresión el día que se lo regalé.

_Flashback_

Luna y yo estábamos sentadas en los sillones blancos de mi casa. La había invitado para que pase su cumpleaños conmigo, era el 21 de junio. Solsticio de verano, ella aceptó encantada y se vino no solo el día de su cumpleaños, sino durante dos semanas. Durante ese tiempo fue cuando nos volvimos hermanas, en ese instante conversábamos de puras trivialidades sobre la escuela y sobre lo que haríamos por su cumpleaños ese día.

-Entonces, qué vamos a hacer Herms? -me preguntó mi Loca amiga.

-Pues tenía planeado salir por un helado, caminar por el parque, volver de ahí, desempacar y ordenar tu equipaje, guardar tu baúl. Luego pasar la cena con mis padres, que ellos hicieron especialmente tu platillo favorito, que curiosamente también es el mío. Lo cual es muy extraño, después de eso, abres los regalos y hacemos la mini-pijamada que querías -wow, dije todo eso sin respirar.

-Ok amiga, por lo visto tienes todo planeado, aunque deberías de respirar, no quiero que te mueras en uno de tus monologo -dijo con expresión divertida y mirada inocente, mientras desviaba la vista hacia la ventana- Y dormir?

-También, claro luego de conversar un poco y hacer la pequeña pijamada -con nosotras todo era simple y detallado a la vez, era simplemente hermoso, por eso siempre que estaba con ella me divertía tanto. Éramos completamente opuestas y aun así éramos hermanas.

-Seguro Herms, espero para poder cumplir todo lo que tienes planeado tendríamos que salir en este instante -replicó regresando a ver al lugar donde estaba. Estaba, porque yo ya me encontraba en el recibidor con la puerta abierta y con clara intención de salir.

-Entonces que esperas –dije riéndome y caminando hacia afuera.

-Hermione –grito medio enojada y medio divertida, mientras salía corriendo detrás de mí, cerré la puerta e iguale a mi amida casi al instante. Afuera el sol estaba en su punto. Caminamos hacia el parque más cercano a mi casa, ese parque me había visto crecer, siempre que me sentía mal iba ahí, para lograr pensar, algunas veces, incluso ahora lo hacía.

-Wow –exclamamos, al ver los colores del atardecer decorar el parque, al siguiente momento un montón de burbujas nos rodeaban y luego subían al infinito cielo. Sonreímos y nos acercamos al señor de los helados.

-Uno de mora –pedí.

-Uno de vainilla –el señor nos lo dio con una sonrisa en su amable y viejo rostro. Seguimos caminando alrededor del parque hasta las seis de la tarde, ahí en un acuerdo tácito, dimos la vuelta y volvimos a mi casa. Encontramos a mis padres en la cocina, a mi padre revolviendo la ensalada y a mi madre vigilando el espagueti, se sentía un ambiente cálido, gracias al pastel de chocolate que se horneaba en el horno.

Subimos a lavarnos las manos y bajamos con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Durante la cena, nos reímos con varias anécdotas de mis padres, la mejor fue de una estrella de televisión, se había confundido de lugar y confiando en que la audición era sobre un reality show, actuó tranquilo y calmado, y como ese día mis padres no tenían citas, lo atendieron. Total había tenido más de diez caries, por lo que al terminar, no podía hablar, comer o adicionar, ya que le habían quitado cinco dientes, justo los frontales. La estrella los quiso demandar, pero no podía ni hablar, se había puesto dientes postizos, y resaltaban claramente, como eran blancos y lo demás en su boca completamente amarillo.

Ayudamos a recoger la mesa ay nos fuimos arriba, antes que nada yo le dí mi regalo, este estaba envuelto en un papel color dorado con un pequeño laso plateado, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y al poner la tapa a un lado, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, una que me contagio.

-Es hermoso .dijo poniéndose el anillo en su dedo anular, el anillo era una pequeña argolla de oro, con una pequeña perla en el centro, este collar era especial, ya que si una persona a la que quería mucho estaba en peligro de muerte, este se volvía rojo, si sentía oscuridad o criaturas oscuras, este se volvía negro y si todo estaba en tranquilidad, era de color blanco puro- Nunca me lo quitare.

Hablamos un poco, pero un fuerte sueño nos llegó a las dos, por lo que caímos rendidas en pocos minutos, había sido un buen día.

_Flashback_

Había cerrado los ojos, recordando ese día, de repente me sentí más ligera, me intente mover y funcionó, vi a una especie de sombra, que seguramente era Luna, también ya en el proceso de sentarse, en unos instantes, ya estaba parada, estire mi mano y sentía la de mi amiga, de repente una luz nos envolvió y nos pudimos ver, llevamos el mismo tipo de vestido, pero en diferente color, el de ella era dorado y el mío azul oscuro. Sonreímos una a la otra y comenzamos a caminar, a cada paso que dábamos el calor crecía, se sentía como si estuviéramos yendo al mismo infierno, tal vez sea así. Puede que no tuviéramos varita, pero nos teníamos a nosotras, ahora era hora de encontrar a nuestros chicos.

_Luna´s Pov_

Con Hermione comenzamos a caminar, aún no entendía porque no nos habíamos podido levantar anteriormente, pero creo que era por una buena razón, seguíamos caminando, un suave halo de luz nos rodeaba, pero solo alumbraba lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba en frente nuestro, es decir sombras y más sombras, como es que Draco y Harry habían podido terminar en un lugar así. Si nosotras no tenemos varitas, ellos sí?

-Hermione, si nosotras no tenemos varitas, crees que los chicos tengan -dije asustada. Hermione se paró en seco y me regreso a ver, su cara era la personificación del miedo. Sabía que había tenido razón, lo cual no era bueno, intentamos caminar más rápido, a cada paso que dábamos, un frío helado me congelaba y calaba hasta os huesos, parecía que ibamos al Polo Norte, ojala´y no fuera así. Después de unos minutos, que a mi me parecieron horas, al fin divisamos un especie de enredadera, que subía y subía, muy parecida al campeonato de los cuatro magos, y si era igual? Apreté la mano de Hermione, entramos entre las dos paredes de hiedra, comenzamos a correr sin saber realmente a donde ir. Hermione se detuvo y miraba la frente con la preocupación grabada en el rostro, me puse a su izquierda y lo vi.

Al frente nuestro, estaban Harry y Draco, los dos tirados en el suelo, sangrando y a duras penas respirando, nos acercamos despacio, como si cualquier movimiento brusco, los pudiera lastimar o hacer morir. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más heridas notábamos en su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies, solo usaban unos bermudas y una camiseta, ambas prendas rotas y cortadas a más no poder. Llegamos en segundos, nos agachamos y recogimos sus cabezas

Una sonrisa maligna y fría se forma en sus rostros que giraron su cabeza bruscamente, haciéndonos saltar, nos levantamos u poco asustadas y chocamos en contra de la pared de hiedra, ellos se levantaron y giraron su cabeza de una manera muy extraña, para luego volverse una sombra, Harry se transformó en una enorme serpiente y Draco se transformó en un enorme dragón blanco, los dos se acercaban rápidamente a nosotras. Alzaron la cola y zarpa respectivamente, Hermione y yo nos tomamos de las manos y cerramos los ojos, esperando el golpe, excepto que este nunca llegó, pero fue demasiado pronto, sentimos como algo nos mandaba hacia atrás, haciéndonos golpear contra la hiedra, que en lugar de planta, parecía pared de concreto. Habíamos caído boca abajo, levantamos un poco la cabeza y…se me fue el aire.

En frente nuestro se encontraban Harry y Draco, cada uno con armadura y espada de metal, una luz blanca había iluminado todo, dejando ver un ambiente frío y oscuro, pero perfectamente visible. En muchos minutos, el dragón y la serpiente habían caído muertos, estos se convirtieron en neblina y se esfumaron. Los chicos cayeron de rodillas, apoyándose en la espada, como si su vida dependiera de ello y tal vez así era.

Esta vez completamente seguras de que eran ellos, nos acercamos y los abrazamos por la espalda, ellos se estremecieron y saltaron al contacto, levantándose y dejándonos sentadas en el suelo, en su cara se podía ver una frialdad tremenda, pero al reconocernos, se nos acercaron y abrazaron, Harry hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y Draco en el de Hermione, se separaron unos instantes y pudimos ver le miedo y terror grabados en sus ojos y rostro, los ayudamos a levantarse, pero ellos nos volvieron a aprisionar y se pusieron en la misma posición de hace unos segundos, acaricié suavemente su cabeza, al instante sentí un horrible escalofrío que venía de su cuerpo, me apretó más fuerte y luego se separó, pero sin soltarme la mano.

-Dónde estamos? –preguntamos Hermione y yo a la vez.

-En el lugar de nuestras pesadillas y temores se hacen realidad –se separaron completamente y nos miraron, la ira refulgía en su voz- Un lugar en el que ustedes nunca debieron poner un pie. Qué demonios hacen aquí? –terminaron gritando, nos regresamos a ver y no supimos que responder, la verdad era que nos sabíamos cómo habíamos llegado, pero estábamos ahí para ayudarlos, aunque no lo quieran.

_Draco´s Pov_

Estaba completamente agotado, no sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas, días, meses o inclusos años, solo sabía que pronto ya no iba a poner. Desde que había llegado a este lugar, una oscuridad, llena de temor me había invadido, se puede decir que al ver a Potter conmigo, se disipo un poco, pero volvió con más fuerza al enfrentarnos a cada demonio que nos ponía este maldito lugar, a cada paso que dábamos intentando salir, un calor infernal me envolvía, ahogándome y cansándome más rápido que de costumbre.

Entre más avanzábamos, el aire se hacía más pesado, las armaduras igual y en cada hueco de ese laberinto de hiedra, se había materializado un nuevo temor, la última vez había sido un enorme dragón blanco, con Potter los destruimos, pero ya no nos quedaban fuerzas. Caímos al suelo, claro pero sin soltar la espada, no la iba a dejar hasta lograr salir, aunque no supiera ni donde estaba, agache la cabeza, intentando que un poco de aire entre a mis pulmones.

Sentí una tierna caricia y luego un abrazo suave y cariñoso, me día la vuelta pensando que era otro demonio, grata mi sorpresa cuando descubrí la razón por la que seguía luchando, en frente mío estaba Hermione, me acerqué a ella dejando que mis emociones se reflejen en mi rostro, la abrace como mi vida dependiera de ello, y yo lo creía así. Pose mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, olía a vainilla, me refugié en ella, sentí como una pequeña mano acariciaba con mucha dulzura mi cabeza, me estremecí sin poderlo evitar, me ayudó a levantarme, pero no la solté, es más la pegue más a mí, si es que eso era posible, me separé después de unos minutos, pero sin soltarla completamente, mantenía el contacto a través de su mano.

-Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella y Luna a la vez.

-En el lugar de nuestras pesadillas y temores se hacen realidad –me separe completamente y la mire, mejor dicho la fulmine con la mirada. Qué se suponía que hacía ella aquí? A duras penas me protejo, como la voy a proteger, el miedo se transformó a ira y esa ira refulgía en mi voz- Un lugar en el que ustedes nunca debieron poner un pie. Qué demonios hacen aquí? –terminamos gritando, Hermione y Luna se regresaron a ver, como si la otra supiera la respuesta, pero al parecer ninguna la sabía, porque no nos respondieron, la verdad era que ni nosotros sabíamos cómo habíamos llegado, peor ellas, aunque eso no lo hacía mejor.

-Vinimos aquí para ayudarlos y realmente no tenemos la menor idea de cómo llegamos, simplemente deseamos ayudarlos y aquí estamos –respondió Hermione- Ahora en lugar de quejarse, agradezcan, que por lo que acabamos de ver, ya se han enfrentado a bastante, un par de manos más no les harán daño.

-Entiendan, que no nos molesta tenerlas aquí, pero esto es muy peligroso, hemos estado a punto de morir ya varias veces, ni siquiera sabemos cuánto ha pasado, o por qué estamos aquí, solo teníamos la esperanza de que ustedes estaban seguras –respondió Potter en tono conciliador, iba a decir casi lo mismo, aunque en otras palabras.

-A demás, no debieron venir, vuelvan, no sabemos cómo, pero no pueden estar aquí –dije comenzando a caminar, pero una mano me detuvo.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti –dijo Hermione con determinación en sus ojos.

Cómo se supone que la voy a proteger, si ya no me quedan fuerzas ni para protegerme a mí mismo?

_Harry´s Pov_

El frío era completamente insoportable, con cada batalla, sentía que me caía más y más profundo a un abismo sin límite que solo terminaría en la muerte o en un castigo mucho peor que eso. La serpiente había sido muy fácil de derrotar en comparación con los anteriores demonios, tal vez habían pasado ya días y yo me quedaría aquí luchando, eternamente atrapado.

Seguía arrodillado en el suelo, esperando a que mis fuerzas vuelvan o tal vez a que llegué el momento en el que me vuelva completamente loco, quién no si se tiene solo de compañía a Draco Malfoy, aunque el había ayudado mucho en las batallas, el aire entraba pausadamente a mis pulmones, de repente sentí una tierna caricia en mi cabello, me levanté de un salto, con la espada en alto y la mirada completamente fría e indiferente.

Esperaba encontrarme con cualquier cosa, menos con Luna, me acerque rápidamente y la abrace, su calor me dio vida, eliminando el frío, acerque mi cabeza a su cuello, mientras aspiraba su aroma, olía a mar, mi olor favorito, me daba tranquilidad y paz, la apreté más a mí, al instante ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, haciéndome estremecer. Nunca nadie me había tocado con tanta delicadeza y cariño, era el cielo. Nos levantamos, pero no la solté en ningún momento, nos separamos después de unos cuantos minutos, me aleje un poco de ella, pero la seguía sosteniendo por su mano.

-Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella y Hermione a la vez.

-En el lugar de nuestras pesadillas y temores se hacen realidad –me separe completamente, me forme al lado derecho de Malfoy y la mire, mejor dicho la fulmine con la mirada. Qué se suponía que hacía ella aquí? A duras penas me protejo, como la voy a proteger, el miedo se transformó a ira y esa ira refulgía en mi voz- Un lugar en el que ustedes nunca debieron poner un pie. Qué demonios hacen aquí? –terminamos gritando, Hermione y Luna se regresaron a ver, como si la otra supiera la respuesta, pero al parecer ninguna la sabía, porque no nos respondieron, la verdad era que ni nosotros sabíamos cómo habíamos llegado, peor ellas, aunque eso no lo hacía mejor.

-Vinimos aquí para ayudarlos y realmente no tenemos la menor idea de cómo llegamos, simplemente deseamos ayudarlos y aquí estamos –respondió Hermione- Ahora en lugar de quejarse, agradezcan, que por lo que acabamos de ver, ya se han enfrentado a bastante, un par de manos más no les harán daño.

-Entiendan, que no nos molesta tenerlas aquí, pero esto es muy peligroso, hemos estado a punto de morir ya varias veces, ni siquiera sabemos cuánto ha pasado, o por qué estamos aquí, solo teníamos la esperanza de que ustedes estaban seguras –respondí en un tono que me pareció adecuado, pero solo hizo que las cejas de Hermione se juntaran y que los labios de Luna formaran un puchero, muy dulce a mi parecer.

-A demás, no debieron venir, vuelvan, no sabemos cómo, pero no pueden estar aquí –dijo Malfoy comenzando a caminar, yo lo seguí de cerca, pero una mano nos detuvo.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti –dijo Hermione con determinación en sus ojos.

-Estamos juntos en esto -reforzó Luna.

Draco y yo nos miramos, sonreímos, aunque nunca lo admitiría las palabras de mi rubia me hicieron feliz y alejaron el frío.

Nos íbamos a acercar, cuando una enorme pata se interpuso entre nosotros y las chicas, levantamos la cabeza casi al instante, arriba nuestro estaba un enorme Cola-cuerno Húngaro, saltamos e intentamos rodear a la bestia, pero esta nos lanzó un chorro de fuego y se movió, no veía por ningún lado a las chicas, nos movimos con sigilo y en perfecto sincronismo, parecía un coreografía y cada patada de la bestia era un resoné de tambor. Do, era un golpe. Re, una cortada y Mi, un intercambio de espadas.

Nos mantuvimos así por mucho tiempo, en ese instante esquivábamos, más que atacábamos, con un certero golpe, el dragón mando lejos las espadas, nos miramos, había llegado la hora, intentamos esquivar un zarpazo, pero el dragón era más rápido, dio un golpe al suelo, este tembló y nos mandó hacia abajo, intentamos girar, pero una fuerza nos lo impedía. Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe final, pero este nunca llegó.

Al instante me pude mover, nos levantamos y la cabeza del dragón estaba a nuestros pies, atrás del dragón estaban Hermione y Luna, cada una con una elegante espada en su mano, de Luna el mango era dorado y de Hermione azul oscuro, botaron las espadas al vernos, estas desaparecieron. No les hicimos mucho caso, ya que en un parpadeo, Luna y Hermione estaban abrazándonos, las levantamos y dimos u giro con ellas, el dragón había desaparecido, pero no nos importaba. Como en la batalla, Malfoy y yo las bajamos, nuestras manos en sus caderas y sus manos en nuestros cuellos. Bajamos la cabeza, mientras cerrábamos los ojos. Las besamos, apenas fue un roce, pero fue lo sufiente, para que una inmensa paz y calidez nos llenará.

_Narradora Pov_

Sin darse cuenta, los chicos habían caído, inconscientes en la posición en la que habían llegado, la diferencia las chicas estaban con ellos. En cuestión de segundos, comenzaron a desaparecer, mientras sentían como un frío refrescante y un calor agradable los llenaba respectivamente. Era hora de volver al mundo real, donde los esperaba una grata sorpresa, la mayor, solo habían pasado diez minutos, lo que a ellos les parecían horas.

En la enfermería un anciano, con larga barba, acompañado de otro anciano, que parecía que en cualquier instante iban a desaparecer, los observaban. Albus Dumbledore y el espíritu de Riccochet, los miraron unos instantes, para luego formar una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los chicos habían despertado, aún sin saberlo o quererlo.

* * *

**_Ok, perdon por no actualizar, pero he actualizado otras historias. En fin, graxs a Luna White 29 (yo también los odio), SritaMalfoyNott (el karma sireve, pero la venganza es más divertida), LucyTheMarauder (loco, igual que yo ;), merylune (excelentes ideas), jdhernandez6 (a todos les van a llegar); graxs a todos por sus comentarios. Me hacen feliz!_**

**P.D: **En el próximo despiertan y recuerdan.

**P.D.D: **Pueden encontrar imágenes de esta y otras historias en: /user/Alex_Black_Moon/albums

**P.D.D.D: **Voy a actualizar más seguido, o lo voy a intentar.

**P.D.D.D.D: **Espero les haya gustado, no me maten. Algún review, comentario, crítica?

**Se despide,**

**Alex Black Moon.**


End file.
